School Spirit
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Hunters 2. Something in the school is after the popular kids...Derek especially.
1. First Attack

SCHOOL SPIRIT

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. Oh, and I made a mistake. Casey and Derek are actually fifteen, not sixteen. Sorry.

CHAPTER ONE: FIRST ATTACK

Casey MacDonald walked down the halls, talking to her best friend Emily Williams.

"So, what are you doing this Friday?" Emily wondered.

"Well, if Sam and Dean aren't busy, we'll probably just hang around," Casey responded.

"Those are your cousins, right?" asked Emily.

"Yeah. They're totally cool," Casey answered. Just then, Emily caught sight of Derek Venturi.

"Speaking of cool," she sighed dreamily.

"Oh, brother," Casey griped. _What does she see in him? He didn't even believe Marti when she told him that there was a monster under her bed_, she thought, rolling her eyes. If she and her cousins hadn't taken charge of the situation, the Drakon probably would've killed Marti. And then where would Derek be? _Probably feeling really bad_, Casey thought to herself. The bell rang and everyone headed off to class. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker.

"What the---" Casey wondered. However, confusion was short-lived as everyone else ignored it.

"Sup?" Derek grunted to a female student.

"Wow," she breathed. Derek grinned to himself and then pushed a boy with glasses out of the way.

"Move it, geek," he snarled. The cry of fright and pain caused Casey and Emily to whirl around.

"Derek!" Casey exclaimed. Her stepbrother was in a heap at the end of the row of lockers. The two girls ran to him.

"Derek, are you all right?" Emily asked worriedly.

"What happened?" Casey asked, helping him up.

"Somethin' threw me," he moaned.

"What are you talkin' about?" Emily questioned. Casey shivered. Suddenly, it was very cold in here. And that could mean only one thing: Westman High had a poltergeist.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I don't know if that's the actual name of the school. So far, I haven't seen the name or heard it mentioned on the show, so I made something up.


	2. Concern

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. Life With Derek belongs to Disney.

In math class, Casey pulled out a journal. Inside was information on every evil thing she had ever faced. She had started it when Uncle John had began bringing her in on hunts. After the Drakon's appearance in Marti's bedroom, she had resumed her habit of taking it with her. _Okay, poltergeist. Let's see_, she thought to herself, flipping through the pages. Then, she found it. Things moving around, flickering lights, strange noises, violent actions...all were signs of a malevolent spirit. However, there had been only the flickering lights and something pushing Derek down the hall. Or it could've been one of the other students. Someone fed up with Derek and deciding do something about it.

"Ms. MacDonald?" the teacher asked. Startled, Casey looked up.

"Uh...sorry. I'll put it away," Casey apologized. She quickly stuffed the journal into her backpack. The teacher continued the lesson, but Casey's mind wasn't on math. Something told her that there was something very wrong at school.


	3. Decorating

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWER

Heather: Oh, thank God! A reviewer. I thought this story totally bit. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. Seeing how it's nearly Christmas, I decided to put it in.

Meanwhile, back at the MacDonald\Venturi household, Sam and Dean Winchester were busily putting up Christmas decorations. At first it had been rough going, seeing how they had no clue where anything was, but trial and error had served them well.

"Tell me again, why we're doing this," Dean requested.

"Because Dean, it's nice," Sam retorted.

"Well, I understand Casey, but why do we have to be nice to that little brat of a kid, Derek?" Dean grumbled.

"Oh, cut him some slack, Dean," Sam scolded. "It's not like he had actually seen a Drakon before," he continued.

"Whatever. I still think---" Dean said.

"Zip it," Sam interrupted. The boys continued to decorate. Suddenly, Sam noticed an old photograph. It was a little boy, his baby brother, and their parents. Sam smiled wistfully. He had never known his mother except for pictures and what Dad and Dean had told him. Turning the picture over he saw the words, The Venturis---Abby, George, Derek, and Edwin.

"Hey, Sammy. Whatcha got there?" Dean wondered.

"Nothin'. Just found something of Casey's stepdad's," Sam said quickly, putting the photo back. "And it's Sam," he corrected. The boys continued to decorate.


	4. Good Surprise

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Heather: Yeah, it is. Although, I think Dean does it to annoy Sam. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

SupernaturalGurl: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. I don't have to take one of my finals! I was there every time my teacher took attendance and people with two or fewer absences don't need to take the final.

When they came home that afternoon, Casey gasped when she saw what her cousins had done.

"Oh, my gosh!" she breathed.

"You like it?" Dean queried.

"It's almost as good as I remember Daddy doing," Casey replied. Sam and Dean felt lumps in their throats at the mention of their uncle.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Derek commented.

"Wow. Pretty," six-year old Marti Venturi stated.

"You like that, huh?" Nora queried.

"Meow," Marti confirmed. Dean and Sam looked at their aunt in confusion.

"She thinks she's a cat half the time," was the explanation. The boys nodded. Casey walked over to her cousins to stand in front of them and look at the decorations. Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know it's a little un-Dean like, but that's the point of the relationship. Casey breaks down Dean's walls.


	5. Second Attack

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Hey, I just want to thank anyone who's readin' the story. I hope you're all enjoyin' it. SupernaturalGurl: Thanks. Sorry this isn't long enough.

DISCLAIMER

As you know, Life With Derek belongs to Disney. And Supernatural is the property of the WB. I own anything you don't recongize. Oh, and for this series, unless I introduce new characters, I'm not going to put stuff like "fifteen-year old" 'cuz I figure everyone knows how old the MacDonalds, Venturis, and Winchesters are.

**_Casey was asleep on her bed when she felt something hit her head. She made a moaning noise and twisted her neck sideways. There came another splat and she opened her eyes. Then, she gasped. Her boyfriend, Ricky, was on the ceiling, bleeding._**

**_"NO!" she cried. Then, he burst into flames----_**BRRRRIIIIIINNNG! Casey jerked awake as her alarm went off, playing loud rock.

"Not again. I hate that dream," she moaned. When would the nightmares end? When would Ricky's death stop haunting her? With a sigh, he shut the clock off, got dressed, and came downstairs a few minutes later.

"Hey. Mornin', J.H.," a voice greeted. Casey turned around to see Dean. She smiled.

"Morning, Dean," she said.

"Sleep okay?" Dean queried.

"Define 'Okay'," Casey quipped. The older man knew what **that** meant: she had had another nightmare about Ricky.

"Another one?" Dean sighed. He shook his head.

"Yeah," Casey nodded.

"Between you and Sammy, I don't know what to do," Dean declared. He raked his fingers through his hair.

"We'll be **fine**," Casey insisted tightly. Dean could see that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Fix you anything?" he offered, changing the subject.

"Uh, I don't think so, Dean," came the response.

"Hey! I'm not **that** bad!" he objected. This declaration was met with a raised eyebrow.

"Dean, the last time you tried to cook something, you nearly burned down the house," she reminded him.

"That was the one---"

"Dean offered to cook again, didn't he?" a voice interrupted. Both turned to see Sam.

"Uh-huh," Casey responded.

"**That**'**s** never good," Sam stated.

"Oh, not you too," Dean groaned.

"Dude, there were **two** fire trucks!" Sam reminded his brother. Casey laughed.

"Hey, come on!" Dean protested. A tinkling laugh caused the trio to turn around. Casey's mother Nora was standing in the doorway, watching the cousins bicker good-naturedly.

"Mornin', Aunt Nora," Sam stated.

"Good morning, you three. **I**'**ll** make breakfast," the woman told them. "After all, we don't want a repeat of the **last** time Dean tried his hand at cooking," she continued.

"Hey!" Dean objected as Sam and Casey began laughing harder. With that, Nora began pulling out pots and pans. Soon, the smell of bacon and eggs permeated throughout the house. _Mmmmmm. That smells **soooooo** good_, Derek thought to himself. He had missed having someone cooking something that smelled even remotely good. Things hadn't been the same since the divorce. The boy forced himself out of bed and down the stairs. One-by-one, George, Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie came downstairs. As he sat down, Derek forgot about his back and leaned into the chair. Then, he grunted in pain. That hurt!

"Derek, you all right?" George asked, hearing the sound.

"Yeah. I just fell in school yesterday," Derek lied.

"Fell?" George repeated.

"Yeah. It was real stupid," Derek responded. "And you wouldn't believe it: the lights were flickering and it got real cold," he continued. Casey just looked at her plate. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew why Derek hadn't told his father the truth, but she wasn't sure what was going on at Westman High. The poltergeist was just a theory. Catching his cousin's uneasiness, Sam kicked his brother, who followed his gaze. Minutes later, as everyone headed out the door, Sam grabbed Casey by the arm and held her back.

"I'm gonna be late," she snapped.

"We'll make it quick," Dean promised.

"What's goin' at your school?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, flickering lights, cold air, moving things around, violent acts...it **sounds** like a poltergeist, but---" Casey began.

"It's just a theory right now," Sam finished.

"Exactly," Casey confirmed. The car horn honked impatiently. "Look, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later," she said. Then, she hurried to the car. Later that morning, she went about her day, as did Derek. The boy acted like he always did, talking and joking with his friends, and putting down anybody he didn't deem as cool as they were.

"Derek is **sooooo** cute," Emily sighed.

"Are you kidding? He is **such** a creep," Casey snapped. _Why is she obsessing over him?_ she wondered. During one of the instances in which Derek was blasting some poor student, Casey suddenly froze. It had gotten cold all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Emily asked her friend.

"Something's here," Casey said.

"What? What something?" Emily wondered in confusion. What was Casey talking about? Without responding, Casey dashed towards Derek. But she was too late. Derek was lifted into the air and thrown back!

"Derek!" Casey and Emily exclaimed in unison, running towards the boy.

"Derek," Casey said in concern, as she and her friend knelt beside him. The boy moaned in pain.

"Somethin' hit me," he complained. He tried to sit up, but the world was spinning **waaaay** too much. Then, everything faded into blackness.


	6. Worried

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Butterfly heaven: Thanks.

Chicas: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Dancing-Through-Starz: First of all, I need to apologize. I think I wrote your handle wrong in the last shoutout of "Secret Keeper". Second of all, I'm glad you like it. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB.

The first thing Derek was aware of when he woke up was that he back home. The second thing he was aware of was that Casey, Lizzie, Marti, Edwin, Nora, Sam, Dean, and George were all staring at him.

"Wha---how---how did I get back here?" he wondered.

"Don't you remember? Something attacked you back at school," Casey reminded him.

"Casey, what do you mean?" George questioned. Casey quickly explained what had happened.

"Who do you think it is?" Dean queried.

"Other than a poltergeist, I have no idea," Casey responded. "But it's nasty. Real nasty." Casey bit her lip. She didn't know what to do. Someone was really after the popular kids, including Derek. And if she didn't do something, he could end up getting killed.


	7. Distraction

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Dancing-through-starz: Thanks. I'll try.

Butterfly heaven: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own the poltergeist.

Catching Casey's worried look, Dean smacked Sam on the shoulder. Sam turned to his brother, ready to give him a piece of his mind, when the older Winchester jerked a head towards Casey. Sam nodded.

"Hey Cay, whatta ya say the three of us go on-line and see if we can figure somethin' out?" Sam suggested.

"'Kay," Casey agreed. She knew exactly what her cousins were doing and she was grateful. They knew that if she had something to do, she wouldn't drive herself insane. Casey led Sam and Dean into her room, where she booted up the computer. Once it was on, she clicked onto the Internet.

"So what am I looking for?" Casey wondered.

"Check to see if there's a pattern," Sam suggested.

"Yeah. Anything strange at your school," Dean added.

"Okay. Attacks at Westman High," Casey murmured. She typed in a key word and waited. At first there were too many hits, overwhelming the girl. Then, she narrowed it down to anyone who would want to attack the popular kids. That's when she hit the jackpot.

"I found something!" she cried.


	8. Ronald Diminsky

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Butterfly heaven: Thanks. Hey, I'm just glad you like it.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB. I only own Ronald Diminsky (the ghost).

"What'd you find, J.H.?" Dean queried.

"Ten years ago, in 1995, there was this kid named Ronald Diminsky at Westman High, who was the brunt of practical jokes played by jocks," Casey replied.

"Does it say what happened? How'd he die?" Sam wondered.

"Well, according to this, Ronald had a crush on this girl---a Stacey Winters---she was a cheerleader. She asked him out on a date and on the night of the event, Stacey, her boyfriend, and some of his buddies lured him into the school, where he was beaten to death," Casey reported.

"And now old Ronny wants to even the score," Dean realized.

"Payback's a kick," Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, let's go," Casey stated. They went downstairs.

"Sam, get our stuff," Dean instructed.

"Right," Sam agreed. Then, "How much rock salt do you think we're gonna need?"

"Bring as much of it as you can find. Matches too," Dean answered. Sam went into the guestroom, where he and Dean were staying.

"What do you needs those for?" George wondered.

"To salt and torch the bones of Ronald Diminsky," Dean replied.

"You've found the guy who did this to me?" Derek asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Casey confirmed.

"Well, let's go," Derek stated.

"Derek, are you sure you want to do this?" Casey asked.

"Look Casey, if it's something **you** can handle, it'll be a piece of cake for somebody like **me**," Derek sneered.

"Arrogant little brat, ain't he?" Dean queried. Before anyone could say anything else, Sam came out, carrying the supplies, as well as three rifles.

"Whoa! You have guns in my house?" George demanded.

"George, not now," Casey snapped at her stepfather. She quickly caught the incoming rifle and cocked it, as did Dean.

"Okay, boys and girl. Let's go huntin'," the eldest Winchester declared.


	9. Taking Care Of A Ghost

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB. Life With Derek belongs to Disney. I only own Ronald.

Minutes later, Sam, Dean, Casey, and Derek were at Westman High. Sam, Casey, and Dean had each taken turns filling Derek in on the way.

"Well, what does this guy want with **me**? I didn't do anything to him," Derek protested.

"Spirits don't see shades of grey, Derek. You're popular and picking on people who aren't. That's good enough for Ronald," Casey answered.

"Yeah, well, how are we gonna get in? The place is locked," Derek pointed out. For an answer, Dean merely broke the lock on the door. Then, he ushered the others in.

"Hey, Ronald! You in here?" Casey asked. Sam, meanwhile, was handling his own shotgun and a camera.

"Guys. To the left," he said suddenly. Dean and Casey turned to the said direction, Sam and Derek on their heels.

"How can you be sure he's here?" Derek queried.

"Camera's orbing," Sam replied.

"Huh?" Derek asked.

"When there's a ghost, a camera captures it. It's called 'orbing'," Casey explained.

"How do **you** know?" Derek questioned.

"I've been on hunts before," Casey responded. They continued on.

"Whoa! The EMF's goin' crazy!" Dean exclaimed. Suddenly, there was violent gust of wind!

"Ronald, I presume!" Sam yelled above the noises.

"And probably not too happy to see Derek!" Casey added.

"Okay, we gotta find the bones, and then salt and torch 'em!" Dean stated. Without warning, Derek was yanked into the air and tossed down the hall.

"Derek!" Casey screamed. Then, "You guys search for the bones, I'll help Derek."

"Right," her cousins chorused. Then, they took off. Casey ran down the hall, following Derek's trail.

"Derek!" she shouted. Derek shouted in pain as he was thrown against a locker.

"Derek!" Casey shouted again. Derek grunted as he was pinned to the locker. He tried to step away from the locker, but he was stuck. Casey cocked her rifle and pointed.

"Are you crazy? You're gonna hit **me**!" Derek yelled. Casey resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Who did Derek think he was talking to?

"Derek, I've been hunting for a long time. I know how to use a shotgun," she retorted. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were still searching for the bones. They forced open the lockers and looked inside them.

"Anything yet?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Sam answered. Dean opened up another locker. Then, "OH! Now, that's just gross!" Sam looked over his brother's shoulder and made a face. There, stuffed in the locker, was a pile of mostly decomposed bones. Dean set down his bag, grabbed the rock salt, and poured it over the rubble. Then, Sam struck a match.

"Time to burn, baby," he quipped. Meanwhile, Casey and Derek watched as the spirit of Ronald Diminsky materialized.

"You. You're mean. You disrespect people," the ghost accused.

"It wasn't me!" Derek protested.

"There's no difference! You're all the same! You lie, you mock, tease, put down, ridicule---"

"Get over it," Casey interrupted. Ronald turned to her. "It was ten years ago. So you got a raw deal. No one's saying you didn't," she continued.

"You should be on **my** side! All he does is make fun of you," Ronald said.

"Ah, in one ear, out the other," Casey dismissed. Then, "Now...get out of my school, and let go of my brother." Ronald started for her and she let out a shot. Then, he began to burn. For a moment, Casey was confused. Then, she realized that her cousins must've found the bones and done the salt and torch. Moments later, Ronald's ghost disappeared. With a gasp, Derek pulled away from the locker.

"Casey!" a voice shouted.

"Dean, I'm over here!" Casey called. Minutes later, Sam and Dean ran up.

"Cay, you all right?" Sam asked in concern.

"I'm fine. He wasn't so tough. Just a lot of hot air," Casey responded. Dean let out a snort.

"All right. Let's get out of here," Sam decided. They headed for the entrance.

"Um...maybe I'm jinxing this, but...why didn't the alarm go off?" Casey wondered.

"Don't ask, J.H. Just be thankful," Dean stated.

"Hey, Casey, what you said back there---" Derek began.

"Derek, if you're gonna go on hunts, the first thing you have to remember is: no chick flick moments," Casey interrupted. Dean laughed. "That's my girl," he approved, mussing her hair.


	10. Aftermath

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

SupernaturalGurl: Thanks. Glad you liked it.

Dancing-through-starz: Glad you liked it. I will.

Butterfly heaven (ch 8, 9): Sorry I didn't get you for the last chap. Thanks. I will.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB.

Meanwhile, George, Nora, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were waiting for the others to return.

"Where are they?" George wondered.

"George, it takes time to get rid of a ghost. Just be patient," Nora said. No sooner had she said this, did they hear a car engine.

"Well, finally!" George exclaimed. The door opened and Casey, Derek, Sam, and Dean trooped in.

"Tough hunt?" Nora asked.

"No more than usual," Casey answered. "We saw the ghost, Sam and Dean found the bones, and then salted and torched his butt," she continued.

"Pretty much," the older boys confirmed. Casey yawned.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired," she stated.

"But it's like, way early," Lizzie protested.

"Lizzie, these past couple of days have been pretty exciting and I'm exhausted," Casey responded. Then, she went upstairs. Sam and Dean stared at each other. That wasn't like Casey.

"Aunt Nora, is she all right?" Dean queried.

"I think she might still be having her nightmares," Nora told them.

"Oh. Gotcha," Sam said in understanding.

"You know, if she's still having bad dreams, maybe she should see somebody," George suggested.

"No. Her nightmares will fade. And in the meantime, she's got us," Sam disagreed.

"Besides, there's nothing a psychiatrist could do," Dean added.

"They're right," Nora agreed. George didn't say anything, but didn't look convinced. Sam and Dean went into their bedroom, changed into pajamas, and went to bed, where for once, both fell into deep sleeps.

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Hunters_: after fighting with Casey and then playing a cruel trick on her, Derek gets a ghostly visit in which he learns more about Casey than he thought he knew. Can Derek make up with Casey in time for Christmas? Find out next time on: _Hunters_.


End file.
